


You and Me and The Evil We

by upset_and_confused



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Ted, Boys In Love, Gay Bill, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: After a most bogus day Bill and Ted are really just looking for a night where they can push their beds together, read some comics, and watch Star Trek until they fall asleep. The Metal Heads have different plans...





	You and Me and The Evil We

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man who knew I would make my triumphant return with BillxTed? I did. I've know all along. Come join me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com). where I rediscover my Alex Winter thirst and maybe ask for some BillxTed. There isn't enough and I will single handedly rectify that if I have to. Also, maybe toss a coffee my way, that would be really cool.

Bill and Ted made their way back to their apartment. Both tired to the bone and ready to collapse into bed. **  
**

“That was a most exhausting day, my friend.” Ted said through a yawn, stretching his arms over his head and letting them drop around Bill. The other man unlocked the front door to their apartment and loosed a yawn of his own.

“It truly was.” Bill agreed, reaching blindly to swat at Ted’s mop of hair. With a day this long and this hard Bill was thinking that maybe they should push their beds together, it was something they did when they were kids and had sleepovers. It was also a good destressor. Bill wasn’t… well he wasn’t ‘into’ Ted. Of course he wasn’t they were best friend and dudes. It was just that Ted was… Well Ted was Ted and maybe Bill liked when his best friend and bandmate ended up wrapped around him by morning. He totally wasn’t into him though.

The door creaked open and the two men loosed sighs as they looked at the mess the evil versions of themselves had made.

“This is qui--” Bill cut himself off when he heard noises down the hall. Loud noises. He and Ted looked at each other before running down toward the bedroom. Bill reaching up to keep his hat on as they ran and stepping back so Ted could wrench the door to their bedroom open. What they saw was… well…

“Dudes!” Yelled Evil Bill, his hand in Evil Ted’s hair, pulling him back so the metalhead’s neck was on display, “Fucking knock!” He barked, not stopping his still thrusting hips. Evil Ted moaned and let his tongue loll out.

“Sorry dudes!” Ted yelped and slammed the door. He and Bill pressed their backs against the barrier. The noises still carrying through and their faces glowing hotter and hotter by the second.

“Uh.” Ted said into the awkward space between them.

“Uh.” Bill agreed, looking down at his shoes. He blushed as he let his mind skip like a needle on a record thinking of the way Evil Ted looked letting himself be handled like that by the evil version of himself. He looked… Well Ted was his best friend so he obviously didn’t look anything but most non-non-heinous while being fucked on their beds.

Hey wait a second!

“Fuck!” Bill yelled, throwing the door open and glaring at the two bots still tangled up on his bed, “Get the fuck out of our beds, you dickweeds!”

Evil Ted shot him the finger from his place still pinned to the bed and Evil Bill rolled his eyes. He reached for his hat and smacked it on his head before, uh, disengaging from Evil Ted and starting to pick up his clothes. Bill tried very hard not to look at his evil dick.

“Bogus.” Evil Ted grumbled, sitting up and getting his own clothes and now Bill was working very hard to keep his eyes off his evil best friend’s dick. Behind him he thought he heard Ted make a very non-triumphant sound as Evil Ted walked past him mostly naked and holding his clothes in a ball.

“Seriously bogus.” Evil Bill announced, flicking Bill on the head as he walked past, “But also the bounce in that bed? Most excellent.” Bill blushed all the way down to his toes and opened his mouth to say something… something really really mean but instead Evil Bill poked him in the stomach and walked out after Evil Ted giggling.

“We really need to get rid of those guys…” Bill sighed, rubbing at his stomach as he looked around.

“Yeah, that was exceedingly egregious.” Ted agreed, looking around the room and anywhere but at Bill. “I guess we should do some laundry before we partake in resting for the night.”

Bill gave a quick jerk of his head, still thinking about the non-non-bodaciousness of Evil Ted’s ass. At least they had left the beds pushed together.


End file.
